


The Broken Heart Syndrome

by ReckonImADoc (moonbyulida)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbyulida/pseuds/ReckonImADoc
Summary: Kim Yongsun is a 29 Year old detective based in the Seoul Metropolitan area. For the most part shes good at her job and while shes not working shes dreaming of ttoetbokki.MoonByulyi is a 28 year old cardiothoracic surgeon at the RBW university Hospital. Shes an exellent physician but has some secrets of her own.What happens when these two meet?
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet, except for the occasional wolf howling. Kim Yongsun had not signed up for this when she switched from White Collar crimes to the Violent Crimes division.

For most detectives, this was a step up but for her this was something new to try to get a semblance of control over her life. She was still getting back to normal after a divorce with her ex. He was a nice man, but they'd gotten married only because it seemed right. 4 years in, she realised she didn't love him anymore and had taken the decision to leave him. But he was also her closest friend, hence she was bound to be sad. Right? But nope, she found herself to be too lonely and dwelling too much into the past. She had hence decided to shift to a job that demanded more of her attention. But somehow, one month into the job, she had found herself investigating what seemed like the biggest case of her life.

The MO was the same, strangle the victims, arrange them artfully in a coffin and leave the coffin in front of a graveyard. She'd found it amusing a bit when she had started working on the case, but once the number of kills jumped to 12 it wasn't funny anymore. After hours of sleeplessness due to scouting and viewing days worth of CCTV footage, she'd finally caught a break. The killer had slipped up in the last murder. A kid who was hidden in a bush had seen him push the coffin towards the graveyard. They finally had a sketch to compare to and it was easy to identify the suspect. 

Yongsun had spent two days straight identifying the suspect, and had mapped his location. That was exactly how she had ended up in this old, dinghy building. Against her better judgement, here she was at 12:34am in the night as she couldn't sleep without catching the culprit. Backup was on its way, and she was standing at the perimeter, as she saw the man, a 34 year old carpenter who was busy building his next coffin. Just when she thought things were going well, she stepped on a tree twig. 

Oh! When she looked up again, the killer was looking right at her, and his dull lifeless eyes sent a chill down her spine. She had to stay calm. She got ready with her gun and pointed it at him. But he was smiling? She just had to stall him for a few more minutes. 

"Well well well, so you guys finally caught on. Took you long enough", he said, as he let out a loud laughter. 

Yongsun did not reply. The killer suddenly ran into the house and she had no other option but to chase him. Backup was still 3 minutes away. Frick. She had to do something. 

So she did. She chased after the killer into the dinghy house. 

She found him in the living room, with a remote in his hand. She'd spent long enough in the force to know that it was a detonator. She had only one shot and she aimed it at his head. 

Bang!

She'd shot him in the head. But he had a smile on his face as he fell down. Suddenly, she could hear a faint beep. She had to run!

As she ran towards the exit, the beep sound got faster and the next thing she knew, there was a loud explosion and all she could see was darkness.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have run away a bit with the medical terms, im sorry

The elevator dinged as it stopped at the eleventh floor. Dr Moonbyulyi was tired. It had been her 3rd 24 hour shift this week and she was exhausted. But she loved her job. Maybe a bit more than other doctors but it still counted. And it was much better than staying at home doing nothing. Or so she told herself. 

Byulyi was a professor at the RBW university medical center, Faculty of Cardiology and Cardiothoracic surgery. She was the youngest professor in the department and also the most skilled at her job. She was the most sought after surgeon in the Seoul metropolitan area. Her minimally invasive procedures had gotten her much fame and she never took it for granted. She'd honed her skills after years of practice. Even now, she worked twice as hard as the other doctors in her department and that was exactly why she was being offered the post of HOD of the Cardiology department. 

She'd told the director she'd consider it, but deep down she knew she was going to take the post. It was all she had worked for. As she made her way to the wards for one last briefing, her pager went off. There was an emergency. It was 2 am in the night, and cardiology being paged was a bit out of the norm. She sighed as she paused her briefing and proceeded towards the Emergency room. 

************

Dr Jung Wheein was fully prepared for a chill night shift at the emergency department. It was a school night and hopefully people would stay in their houses. Just as she pulled out her book to catch up on some reading, she heard the wails of an ambulance. 

As it got closer, she got up and ran towards the triaging area. The paramedics pulled out the stretcher and on it was a woman. There weren't any major injuries, but her shirt was blood stained. There was dust on her face and clothes. 

"Patient name, Kim Yongsun, 29 year old female, found at a blast site. Penetrating injury to the chest from shrapnel, and blunt force trauma to the stomach. Pulse 120, BP 90/60 mm. We've already infused a bag of O neg and two bags of saline. But there seems to be an internal injury, the BP refuses to go up. No other visible injuries except for a few scratches on the head and knees."

Wheein took in the patient's condition as she listened to the paramedic. She had to stabilise her fast. As they loaded her on to a bed, she quickly connected an ECG machine. 

"Normal sinus rhythm for now, but we need to stabilise her fast."

Quickly, she and the intern on duty connected a bag of blood and saline and watched for the BP. It wasn't rising but it was stable for now. 

"Push 1mg epi, and keep a watch on the heart rate." She then proceeded to get a portable ultrasound machine, while also paging the cardiologist on call. 

As she tried to visualise the chest, she realised that there was a bleeder in her aorta. And there was shrapnel lodged in the anterior heart. Oops

"She's in cardiac tamponade. Ask cardiology to come quick."

Just as Byulyi walked in, the patient went into Ventricular fibrillation


	3. Chapter 3

"She's coding" exclaimed Wheein as she pulled the crash cart beside the stretcher. They had to be quick or the patient we going to have brain damage. Her blood pressure was critically low and the irregular heart rhythm wasn't helping

"Cut her shirt and get the defibrillator ready" said Byulyi as she pulled on her gloves. Wheein gave her a surprised look after being caught unaware. But she didn't have time for that. She just nodded at her and got back to work. 

"Ready. Everyone back off. And charge", said Byulyi as she shocked Yongsun. One time, two times, three times. That's how long it took for Yongsun's heart rate to normalise. 

"Okay I need to operate on her soon or she's gonna go into v-fib again. Someone page my intern and the residents. This can be an interesting case. And get the operation theatre ready. I'll be there in 10 minutes" she said as she rushed to the changing room.Wheein followed her so she could brief her about the case.

"You must be excited. This is a pretty cool case and you get to teach the residents about implantable devices."

"You know, if someone hears you they'll think you're a sociopath."

"Excuse me? You're one to talk. Who almost peed their pants out of excitement over the dextrocardia case last week?"

"That was supposed to be a secret to the grave. Anyway, I'm not sure if she'll need the device. I'll judge once I see the damage when I open her up." 

"I'm sure you'll do a good job. I'm off. Time to get some sleep before the ER gets flooded."

As Byulyi watched Wheein go she envied the younger doctors ability to dissociate from work so easily. It definitely came in handy when one was a healthcare worker. She shook her head as she scrubbed into the OT.

***

Yongsun was having weird dreams lately. It involved an explosion and a lot of beep sounds. Every now and then she'd hear snippets of conversations

"How is she doing? It's already been 3 days…."

"Yongsun, eomma is waiting for you. Wake up soon please". Yongsun was sure that was her sister. 

".....you should get some rest. You know it's not your fault."

"It's already been a week doc. What's going on"

When Yongsun woke up, she wasn't expecting to be welcomed by a headache from hell. Thankfully the room was not bright or she would not have survived. It took her a couple of minutes to get a bearing of her surroundings. 

She was in a hospital room and her partner, Det. Ahn Hyejin was hunched down on the chair beside her, looking at her phone. 

"Hi….. Hyejinah what's up". HyejiN looked up and seeing Yongsun awake brought a huge smile on her face. 

"You're finally away. It's been a whole week. We were all so worried". Before Yong could say anything, Hyejin had left the room. She came back with a physician on tow. 

"This is Dr Moonbyulyi. She's been monitoring you for the last week."

"Glad to see you finally away Ms Kim. We had to put you in a medically induced coma to allow your body to heal. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty. And tired. But mostly thirsty", said Yong, as she gasped a bit. 

"Ah yes your throat will be sore for a bit. There was a tracheostomy tube there till yesterday. Let me get some water for you so you can feel better."

As the nurse went to fetch water, Byulyi proceeded to do her examination. Everything seemed alright and all vitals were holding good. 

"Ms Kim-"

"Oh please call me Yongsun, Kim makes it too formal."

"Um, Ms Yongsun, let me explain your condition. You came in to the ER with shrapnel in your chest and upper left shoulder. Do you remember how that happened?"

"I vaguely remember an explosion. My mind is a bit fuzzy right now."

"That's understandable. You're on sedatives. But your memory should get better in a few hours. Anyway, so yes it was in a blast. The shrapnel had caught onto a major vessel and you'd bled quite a bit. And some of the shrapnel was embedded in your heart tissue. You had what's known as a tamponade. I've decompressed the heart and inserted a tube till it recovers. There was also a lot of scarring around the ventricular areas and you were having arrythmias. So we had to insert a cardioverter defibrillator. If you notice, there's a bump on your left shoulder. That's where it's located. Everytime you have an irregular heart rhythm you'll hear a soft beep indicating that the device is working. Other than this there weren't any major injuries except for some bruises. Do you have any questions?"

"Um will I still be able to run after this?"

"Of course you can. But I advice you to take it easy for a couple of months. You'll be here under observation for a couple of days and if everything goes alright we can discharge you."

Yongsun just nodded at her, as she noticed the doctor's features for the first time. She seemed to be almost as old as her. Maybe a year or two younger. Her white coat was creaseless and the way she carried it off exuded confidence. And the glasses just added to the look. Yup, this was the body language of doctor who was good at their job and they knew it. Yongsun couldn't help but feel reassured. 

"Alright then. I'll leave you to rest for now. I'll be back after 6-8 hours for another check up." Yongsun nodded at her as she closed her eyes to fall asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Yongsun hadn't felt this tired in ages. She was always an active person and hated staying in one place for too long. And yet here she was lying in a hospital bed, with her partner rambling about how they solved crimes while she was out of commission. 

"Yah, you know how much I hate inactivity. Why are you rubbing it in my face Hyejinah."

"I thought you were bored unnie, I was just giving you company," said Hyejin, with a pout on her face. 

"Don't you have places to be, crimes to solve? Why are you here with me 24/7? Give me peace woman. Also why are the flowers fake?"

"I got commissioned leave unnie. I feel bad that I couldn't back you up when you went after the criminal. Am I really bothering you that much? And the flowers are fake because the nurse didn't allow me to get real flowers. Apparently they carry Pseudomonas."

Yongsun was sad to hear that her partner felt guilty about the whole thing. She had nothing to explain, as it was Yongsun's own decision to rush in before backup arrived. But she knew she couldn't change Hyejin's mind once she had decided something. 

"Okay, I'll let you stay on one condition. Get me something else to eat other than this boring hospital food please. It tastes like a sock''

"First off, you're not allowed to eat anything greasy. Second off, why the hell do you know what a sock tastes like?"

"Why are you so annoying. It's a figure of speech you little shit. Anywho, how much longer do I have to stay here. I hate it here."

"Oh you're good to go, we're just keeping you here under observation since you've had a pacemaker installed", said Byulyi, as she walked into the room.

"You'll also have to go for a psychiatric evaluation, it's standard procedure after such trauma."

"Do I have to?"

"Unnie you have to, even the chief said it's mandatory if you ever wish to get back on the job" said Hyejin. 

"Ew I hate psychiatrists with their psychiatric knowledge and their common sense and rationality. Can't I just be? I feel fine"

"You feel fine right now because you're on a lot of sedatives. It won't be the case once you leave the hospital. Just trust me on this" said Byulyi, with a smirk. 

Yongsun looked into her eyes and saw sincerity mixed with mirth. Before she could filter her thoughts, she agreed to the evaluation. 

"Ok fine. I'll do the stupid evaluation."

"Good. I'll schedule you at the earliest. Good luck". With that, Byulyi finished her examination and walked out of the room, with her interns on tow. 

"Woah shes your doctor? Unnie you didn't mention that she's so attractive."

"Yah stop hitting on every attractive person you meet. And not her please. She's annoying".

"Just because she's sending you to a shrink doesn't make her annoying. I'll see you after your evaluation unnie. I need to get back to the precinct now."

Yongsun stuck out her tongue at Hyejin as she left the room. 

*****

"So Ms Kim Yongsun. I'm Dr Bae Joohyun, professor at the department of psychiatry. I'll be your doctor for today."

"Um hi. Let me start this off by saying I don't want to be here. But I guess you're used to hearing that" said Yongsun with a smile plastered on her face. 

"Yup, more than you think. But I'll try to make it as painless as possible. I see you're here for a psych evaluation requested by your precinct following a traumatic explosion. So let's begin. How did the whole thing make you feel?""I don't know. One moment I'm standing with a gun pointing towards the killer and the next thing I know I'm waking up In a hospital. And my brain has just erased a huge chunk of my memory from that night. So yea I basically feel like shit."

"That's fairly common. It's your mind's way of protecting you by suppressing the distressing memories. It should get better as time passes. What I'm worried about is you developing PTSD. You're a cop. I'm sure you know a lot of cops get out of commission because their PTSD gets the better of them. Even though we wait a month before evaluating for PTSD, I want to be sure. Are you having any nightmares or hallucinations?"

"Um I'm apparently too drugged up to have dreams. But I do get scared when I hear a sudden knock on the door or when Hyejin drops something on the floor. But I think that will get better."

****

The psych evaluation went on for an hour and Yongsun was drained after it. She hated visiting psychiatrists for this reason. Before her divorce with her ex, they had tried going to counselling and it was exhausting to say the least. And it hadn't helped at all. But it did pain her to talk about her insecurities and issues and in the end they had still ended up getting a divorce. 

She shook herself from her thoughts, as Dr Joohyun finished filling her form. 

"You seem to be fine mentally. I do recommend you visit me again after a month or so. But you should be fine. Take care Ms Kim."

As Yongsun left the psychiatry department she let out a huge sigh of relief


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Yongsun had woken from her induced coma. She was getting annoyed from being in a bed all day and wanted to leave. 

"Where's the doctor unnie? How much longer do I have to stay here?"

Yonghee just shook her head. "She's -"

"I'm right here, at your cervix", said Byulyi as she walked in with a smirk on her face

"Ew for how long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"Service sounds boring. But cervix makes people laugh. Don't ovary react Ms Yongsun."

Yongsun was amusedd. "You have a weird sense of humour" she said, as she started giggling. 

"Oh I have more of these. I call it a coping mechanism."

"Interesting. Anyway, when am I getting discharged? At this rate I'll get depression from staying in a closed space."

"Soon Ms Yongsun soon. I've sent your reports to the office. You can leave after the papers get processed."

"Oh thank you. I can't wait to get out of here."

"I'm glad to leave you in high spirits. Hope to never see you again, unless, you know, your heart skips a beat."

Yongsun just arched an eyebrow at her as she walked out of the room. 

"Your doctor is quite, um, interesting", said Yonghee as she looked at the door. 

"Oh not you too. Hyejin has been fangirling over her for a while now".

"I don't blame her. She's super charming."

"Whatever. Anyway you heard her. Let's get ready to get out of this place please."

"Sure."

***

Yongsun was so glad to be back at work. Yea it was a desk job and yea it was a lot of paperwork but she was happy dammit. Staying at home for 2 weeks was boring. Her boss had basically ordered her to stay away from the office or he was going to suspend her without pay. 

But being at a desk job meant no field work and absolute boredom.

It was almost 6pm and she had to leave soon. She had shifted her runs from the morning to the evening as it was too tiring so early in the day. As she changed in the changing room, she drove to the park near her house. 

It was a great place. Vast stretches of trees and a rustic running trail that helped her relieve all the stress from the day. As she prepared to run, she felt something nuzzling her left leg. It was a dog, a Welsh corgi at that. Yongsun was a sucker for dogs. 

"Aw who do we have here, did you run away from your owner? Hm?", She said as she petted the dog. She was just about to look for the collar for the owners details when she heard someone.

"Oi daebakie stop why are you running so fast."

That voice seemed awfully familiar. When she looked up it was indeed the good doctor. 

"Oh Ms Yongsun, fancy seeing you here. I see you've met my dog. Daebak we've been through this. No running too far from me. 

Daebak just ignored her and continued to jump at Yongsun.

"Haha it's totally fine. I love dogs and you sir are especially cute."

"I'd love to stay, but I'm sorry to cut short your love fest. I really need to get back to the hospital. Daebak let's go!".

Yongsun watched as Byulyi dragged her dog away. Byulyi turned back and waved goodbye as Yong found herself mirroring her actions. Before she realised, there was a smile on her face. 

That was an interesting experience.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Byulyi had met Yongsun in the park and she was still smiling about it. She seemed totally uptight when she was in the hospital, not being able to take a joke. Byulyi chalked that up to hospital blues. It seems she was wrong about her first impression. 

Now she was back in the park, for another stroll. She loved being here. The Lakeside was beautiful and her dog loves staring into the water. 

Just as she was about to leave, she saw a familiar form walk towards Daebak. 

"Figured I'd see you here"

Yongsun looked up from her crouching position. 

"I come here everyday. It's really not that impressive of a deduction, Dr Moon."

"Still sassy as ever. Do you interrogate criminals like this too?"

"Oh I don't interview. I prefer being on the field more. Hyejin is the one who interrogates. She has that scary gleam in her eye."

"Really? She seemed so sweet in the hospital"

"You haven't seen her in her natural habitat doc", said Yongsun, as she continued to pet Daebak. 

Byulyi grabbed onto Daebakie's leash and suddenly a thought came upon her. 

"Are you busy right now? There's a small autumn festival happening on the other side of the park and I'd love some company."

"Oh what a coincidence! I came here today for that too. I heard they had a toettbokki stall there!"

"Oh then let's go!"

*****

As they walked around in the festival, Byulyi couldn't help but notice that Yongsun was really pretty. The soft lighting in the fest have her a glow. Before she could dwell on it further, she shut that line of thought. 

"There's the toettbokki stall. Leggo"

A few minutes later, Yongsun had a plate of the steaming rice cakes, while Byulyi had chosen a simple chicken roll. Again, she found herself lingering, as Yongsun messily ate the toettbokki. 

"You seem to have forgotten your shirt is white. Do you not plan on wearing it once again?"

Yongsun just smiled at her and continued to eat. 

"Itseems the way to your heart is food."

"Yup. Food is good. My mother owns a restaurant and I grew up around the culinary industry. I guess I learnt to appreciate food from her. You should definitely visit her Restaurant."

Right then, Byulyis pager went off. 

"As much as that seems tempting, I need to leave now. There's an incoming polytrauma case. See ya" 

Yongsun watched as Byulyi shuffled away and wondered why she felt sad about her leaving. She was fun company. She was done with her food and she cleaned up after herself to leave for her precinct again, for more mind numbing paper work.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the festival at the park, and it had become routine for Byulyi to meet Yongsun at the park. It seemed both of them had the same off time. While she was still a bit apprehensive about this budding friendship, considering her teeny tiny crush on Yongsun and the fact that she used to be her patient, she was throwing caution to the wind. 

She had come to the conclusion that she indeed had a crush on her over the last week. She was just a bit in denial about it. But it was a harmless crush, since Byulyi wasn't out yet and she was definitely sure Yongsun does not swing that way. 

And here she was again today, with Daebakie's leash in her hand while waiting for Yong. She just realised that they still hadn't even exchanged phone numbers. As she was musing to herself, she noticed Yongsun jogging towards her in the park. 

As always, she first gave attention to the Daebakie and then to Byulyi. She was a bit jealous but Yongsun didn't have to know that. 

"While you were having your mini fanmeet with daebak, I realised we don't even have each others phone details. Is this how you do friendships Ms Yongsun?" Said Byulyi, with an arched eyebrow. 

"I don't know, isn't that moving too fast for us," said Yongsun, staring right back at her. 

Clearing her throat, Byulyi offered her card to Yongsun. 

"Thank you, I'll keep this and consider texting you."

"I appreciate it."

*****

(Unknown number, 9:18 pm): Yo🤟

Byul, 9:18pm: Who's this?

(Unknown number, 9:18 pm): did you forget me so soon? I'm hurt😢

Byul, 9:18pm: em, Sandeul is this you again? I swear to god stop annoying me with these messages. I'm busy

(Unknown number, 9:19 pm): who's Sandeul? Sounds like a fungi. Geddit?

Byul, 9:19pm: oi, aren't you in the ot? Why are you texting and annoying me. Go save some lives and shit

(Unknown number, 9:20pm): didn't I just say I'm not Sandeul? Anyways, what are you doing for Chuseok?

Byul, 9:20pm: …... Yongsun?

(Unknown number, 9:21 pm): ah you finally caught on. Did you completely forget you gave me your contact details?

Byul, 9:21pm: I've been working for 48 hours. My mind is switched off

Yongsun, 9:22pm: oh sad. You sound like my dad. Typical workaholics. Did you know stress increases chances of heart attacks by 40%?

Byul, 9:23pm: did you just quote wrong facts to a cardiologist? 🤣

Yongsun, 9:24pm: it's the thought that counts 😗

Byul, 9:25pm: lolol, I have three days mandatory leave after this. Something about me being here annoys the head nurse so she scheduled no surgeries for three days 😑

Yongsun, 9:26pm: I love her. She's doing god's work 😤Anyways, I wanted to ask if you wanna visit my mother's restaurant. But now that I know you're free, you're definitely coming 😆

Byul, 9:27pm: Do you make plans and just forget that others might have some too?

Yongsun, 9:28pm: are those grand plans staying home and reading more science stuff?

Byul, 9:29pm: No….😦

Yongsun, 9:35pm: haha, knew it. See you at the park tomorrow. I'll pick you up 😊

***

Byulyi could not believe she let Yongsun talk her into going out on her day off. Normally it was her convincing people to do stuff but it seemed weird when someone else was making her do things. 

As she was just about to call Yongsun, a Porsche dragged to a stop in front of her. Yongsun stepped out, and grinned at her. 

"Didn't take you for someone who drives a car like that. It's sexy!"

"It's my sister's. She never lets me drive it, but today I used the 'I'm sick' card," she said as she got back in. 

"Get in, my mum is waiting for us."


	8. Chapter 8

After a 20 minute drive, they were away the from city centre and were now in the suburbs. The houses looked expensive and screamed "My owners are rich". 

"Yong, you know where you're going right? This area looks like something out of a horror movie. So cold and lifeless."

"Yea that's something I hate too. Big house with one or two occupants tend to do that. But don't worry. We're almost there."

After a short detour, Byulyi found themselves stopping near a vineyard. 

"Why are we here?"

"This is where my mother's Restaurant is. Look there", said Yong, as she pointed to a rustic looking building on the other side of the vineyard. The setting sun had given it a pretty glow and she was awestruck. 

"You didn't mention a vineyard."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. My mum is a licensed wine taster. But right now it's the off season for wine. During summer it is a lively area here. Anyway, let's go before the restaurant gets crowded."

Before she knew what was happening, they were seated at a private table overlooking the vineyard. There were small lights twinkling between each row of grape vines and it looked beautiful in the late evening backdrop.

"My mum has the vines covered with festive lights during off season. It looks really pretty doesn't it?"

"Hmm, it seems so", said Byulyi, except she wasn't looking at Yongsun instead of the vineyard. 

"Yong, you're finally here", said a middled aged woman. "And you finally made friends", she said, as she glanced at Byulyi. 

"Mom, what the hell. I have friends."

"Yea but you never introduce us. Anyway, I'm Yongs mother, call me Mrs Kim. I hope you'll have a nice meal ms-?"

"Oh I'm Dr Moonbyulyi. I'm a Cardiothoracic surgeon. Nice to meet you ma'am."

"A doctor huh. My daughter really knows how to pick her friends," she said and laughed when Yongsun glared at her. 

"Today's menu is a farmer's special. Would you like to order ala carte or do you trust my suggestions?"

"I'd be glad to taste what you offer", said Byulyi as she turned to Yongsun and smiled.

"Alright then. I'll not bother you guys any longer"

*****

"Yea, that was my mother. She's a little bit weird", said Yong as she shook her head to herself. 

Soon, a waiter bought a wine bottle which Yong refused as she had to drive. 

"This is some delicious wine. Your mum knows her taste. That's for sure." 

They were then served the menu of the day including fries, spaghetti and meatballs, toettbokki, and finally a slice of dense chocolate cake. 

"I cannot believe you ate spaghetti with kimchi. That's so Korean of you"

"Hey don't blame me. Everything tastes better with kimchi."

Yong could only shake her head at Byulyis reasoning.

"Anyway, How long has your mother been cooking for? She is amazing"

"I would expect so, shes been at it for over 20 years now. Anyway, it's getting late. Is there anything else you want to try or do you want more wine?"

"Ma'am, I'm already tipsy. If I didn't know better I'd assume you're getting me drunk," said Byulyi, as she gazed at Yong and winked at her. 

"Are you always this greasy or is it a drunk thing."

"You just don't know Ms Kim Yongsun. You ain't seen nothing yet." Having said that, Byul smirked at her. 

"Okay I'm cutting you off. Let's go."

****

Having said her farewell to her mother, they were both in her car again, for a quiet drive back to the city. Byulyi had fallen asleep, thanks to all the wine. As they pulled up Byulyis drive way, Yongsun got out of the car.

"Byulah wake up. We're at your place," said Yong as she went to Byuls car door. Byulyi woke up with a start and glanced around, until she saw Yongsun. She then smiled at her. 

"Hieeee"

"Come on. Let's get you home." 

Byulyi lived in a cute house with a pretty lawn. She didn't expect that from her for some reason. She expected Byulyi to live in an ultra modern apartment, since she was always decked in Thom Browne and oozed class. This cute how with a picket fence somehow didn't fit the puzzle that was Byulyi. As they entered the house, her dog ran down to them.

"Daebakieee what's up bro? Did you miss me? I'm sorry I had to leave you alone. But who can say no to a pretty girl"

"Yah, stop talking to your dog and let's get you tucked in" muttered Yong with a slight blush on her face. 

But before she realised what was happening, Byulyi had pulled her into a hug. 

"Thanks for the nice evening. I wouldn't have gone out on my own and I really needed this. Work is always so stressful that I sometimes forget how to have fun"

The fleeting moment of sincerity seemed a bit fragile and Yong didn't break the hug. Byulyi sounded vulnerable and it broke her heart a bit. So they stood in the doorway, in an awkward hug. 

******

When she finally got Byulyi to bed, she couldn't help but remember how the hug had felt. She hadn't hugged another human in a long time and it had felt….warm. She wanted to dwell on it, but being in Byulyis space was distracting. Her house somehow made her feel more distracted and she had to get out of there. 

As she locked the front door and headed towards the car, she let out a sigh of relief. 

What was happening to her?


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi Ms Kim, it's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Yongsun glared at her psychiatrist. How the lady always had a smile on her face was beyond her. 

"You know fully well that I don't want to be here right? I'm here only because my supervisor asked me to or I'd be made to take unpaid leave."

Dr Joohyun's remained stoic, the only thing that showed that she wasn't entirely hostile was her smile.

"Why don't we talk about that today? Why do you hate psychiatrists so much?"

Yongsun just groaned. She knew this question was coming and she had no idea on how to go about the subject. Yes she didn't like therapists, but deep down she knew it wasn't their fault. It was her own issues. 

"How will talking about that help?"

"You seem to think I'm only taking care of your PTSD. That's not the case. I believe in a more holistic approach. Mental issues are not related to just one isolated incident. Lot of them can contribute till you reach breaking point. I always encourage my patients to work on all their issues for better results. Does that make sense?"

"Fine I'll talk. But if I don't feel comfortable we'll stop".

"Sure. I'll take my cues from you. So…let's talk shall we?"

"So, why don't I like therapy? I went with my ex for counselling when our relationship was falling apart. I felt like I was ripped apart and left bare, and it didn't really help our relationship either. I'm not a fan of expressing myself. I wasn't raised that way."

"Can you tell me about your ex?"

Yongsun was motionless for a bit before she started talking.

"He was also a cop, er..rather a doctor. Forensic science to be precise. We met when I started in the police academy 6 years ago. I was 23. I hadn't dated much and he was my first serious relationship. One year into the relationship, he proposed and we got married shortly after."

Yongsun paused for a bit. The next part wasn't something she talked about much. 

"To put things into perspective, I eat 25 at this point. I had just made junior detective and I was enroute to a promotion to senior detective and hopefully captain of my own squad. But my ex wanted kids. That's when I realised we never actually discussed anything before getting married. It was all a spur of the moment decision. I didn't want children. Wasn't really interested in them. But everyone wanted it. My ex, my family and his family."

"Why didn't you want children?"

"I was 25, and I had just started my job. To be honest my family wasn't really supportive of my job. We're pretty well off and I majored in Korean. I was fully ready to take up a PhD in Literature but a recruitment drive in my neighborhood convinced me to join the force. My parents were not pleased. I guess my sister was the only one who supported me. My parents were convinced I'm gonna be a professor like my father but I guess me taking up this profession was a surprise for them."

There was a brief moment of silence. Dr Joohyun couldn't help but notice the vulnerability on Yongsun's face. 

"After going against my parents and taking up the profession, I had to do well to prove myself. And having kids didn't fit right in. Honestly, I wouldn't have married him at all, if not for his persistence. When I got married my family were delighted. They probably assumed that I'd finally give up the job. And I probably would have. It's not easy to be a woman in a police force. But I'm not someone who likes to give up that easily. And I tend to be stubborn about the decisions I make. It was all these tiny points of friction that ultimately led to our relationship being beyond repair. The main focus of our therapy sessions was him trying to convince me to quit for a few years and join back. I didn't agree with that and here we are"

Yongsun stopped talking and stared at the paper weight on Dr Joohyun's table. The silence was stifling but she had laid herself bare. 

"What are your thoughts on kids now?"

"I guess I don't have any? If I find the right person I guess I would but they were never really on my list right from childhood"

"Hmm. Do you still see your ex when you're at work?"

"Nope. That happens rarely, when we have a conference or any other get togethers. Our divorce was really messy and we aren't even on talking terms now."

"What were your thoughts after you guys separated?"

"Oh I was relieved for the most part. I could finally focus on my career. But I did have a little bit of regrets. He was a nice guy. We just didn't click well."

"That's enough for today. We'll continue when I see you next week. For now I just want you to look out for signs of PTSD. Make sure you maintain a mood diary. See you in a week Ms Kim." 

******

Byulyi, 12:29pm: May day may day!

Wheein, 12:29pm: unnie it's too early in the morning. I just started my shift. Annoy me later. 

Byulyi, 12:30pm: Oi respect your senior. Also it's important wheein. I got drunk last night. And might have something stupid. I think I hugged Yongsun😱

Wheein, 12:30pm: unnie I'm sure she doesn't mind. You were drunk. Stop over thinking and relax on your vacation. 

Byulyi, 12:32pm: I'm embarrassed. What if I said something weird?

Wheein, 12:33pm: like what? That you have a crush on her?

Byulyi, 12:35pm: 😡😡

Byulyi, 12:36pm: I don't have a crush on her

Wheein, 12:37pm: oh really? How do you sleep at night after lying to yourself 👀

Byulyi, 12:38pm: Yah, I don't have a crush on her. We're friends.

Wheein, 12:39pm: sure unnie. Just call her and ask if you're that worried about your drunk escapades. And stop disturbing me. I need to finish paperwork

Byulyi, 12:40pm: 😔😔

Byulyi, 12:40pm: some friend you are

****

Byulyi shut her phone after Wheein left her on read. Why didn't she just admit to wheein that she did in fact, have a crush on Yongsun?

She knew the answer. It was unethical for doctors to socialise with their patients. She was probably breaking a hundred different rules by hanging out with Yong. But she couldn't help it. Even without the crush, Yong was a fun person to hang out with. She actually willingly did stuff with Byulyi. 

She was always alone because none of her friends shifts worked in accordance with her. But she also found it easy to hang out with Yongsun since they were more or less the same age. She understood her. She'd have to get over the crush. She was finally glad to have a friend her age who was willing to do all the things she did. Besides, Yong didn't even probably swing that way. She had mentioned an ex. She didn't want that baggage. 

"Ok Moonbyulyi, you're gonna get over this", she said to herself, but somehow found it hard to believe it herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Winter had finally arrived. Byulyi loved winter. It was a season for hot chocolate and cuddles if people were lucky. She personally loved it because the snow made everything look beautiful. She couldn't help but love it. She was a romantic at heart after all. 

It had been a whole week after she'd decided to get over her crush on Yongsun. She had to do it for the sake of their friendship. And so far it wasn't going well at all. Yongsun was a breath of fresh air. She didn't want to sound sappy, but Yongsun brought colour into her black and white life. So that's exactly why she had scheduled this plan with Yongsun. They were supposed to visit the ice skating rink together. She'd rewatched some Anime during her break and she had the sudden urge to go Ice skating. Luckily Yongsun fully supported her in this outrageous endeavour. 

So here she was, standing outside the rink decked in her favourite fluffy fleece jacket waiting for Yong. It was just over ten minutes of waiting when she saw the familiar brunette hair. 

"You're finally here. Took you long enough."

"How rude" said Yong with mock outrage. "I left work as soon as my shift was done. It's not my fault the whole of Seoul is on the streets tonight"

"Uh huh. Let's go Ice skating now," said Byulyi as she dragged her by her arm. 

"Full disclosure, I've never done this before and I'm clumsy as hell on my feet. If we both end up in the hospital it's not my fault."

"Yong, there's always a first time. Now let's go!". 

Within minutes they were decked up in the skates and we're toddling on the sidelines, trying to get balance. 

"How are you so stable? I'm not able to stand for a moment without wobbling" said Yongsun, as she held only the iron railing with a fierce grip. 

"Just hold onto me. I'm no pro but I do have some experience with this."

Byulyi held onto Yongsun's hands and led her on. It took a while, but finally Yongsun got her balance. Byulyi was about to let go of her when they suddenly made eye contact. It was as though time froze for Byulyi. Yongsun looked really nice today, and her cheeks were red due to the exertion. She was about to tuck her hair behind her ear when an out of control child ran into Yongsun. Before she realised what was happening, they were both down on the floor. She could hear Yongsun giggling. Yup she wouldn't mind if she heard that for the rest of her life. 

"Well that was anticlimactic. And now I think I have a bruised knee. Do we still have to do this? Can I convince you to instead go and eat," said Yongsun with a smirk on her face. 

"Okay ma'am, you win. Let's go," Byulyi muttered as she good naturedly shook her head. 

****

Yongsun was finally glad she had gotten them out of that ice rink. What was that? She was still recovering from the brief moment of eye contact they had shared. If she didn't know better she'd think Byulyi was going to kiss her. 

Which was absurd. Right? She didn't know what to think of it. Why was she suddenly interested in knowing if Byulyi wanted to kiss her? Did this mean she was suddenly interested in Byulyi? Was she into girls now? Is this a one time thing? Was this as a result of staying single for so long that she was assuming a platonic stare as something more? She didn't want to think about it for now. So she just shoved it into the Byul shaped box in her head, so she can revisit it later. 

Byulyi was walking beside her as they made their way to the food street a couple of streets away. She did look really nice today, in her sweater and black denims. She shook her head, in an attempt to get these thoughts out for now. She was here to spend time with Byulyi, and worrying about this was going to ruin it. 

*****

They had a quick dinner at a fusion bistro and were now back, walking on the crowded street. It was almost time for Chuseok and the stores were decorated with various items. 

"Byulah, let's take a picture to commemorate today. I just realised I do not have any pictures of us." 

Yongsun dragged Byul by her hand, to a small bridge over the river. The railing was decorated with fairy lights and it looked pretty. 

Byul was trying hard not to get to close, but that was hard as she was taller and they had to huddle close to get a good picture. After several failed attempts, they finally took a picture that satisfied Yong. 

"Perfect, this is gonna be your contact image now", she said as she tapped away at her screen. 

"I'm sending you the picture too. Feel free to use it as a contact picture too."

Byul just smiled at her and they walked back to the parking lot. 

"Well then, I'll see you soon. I have night shifts aka the death shifts from tomorrow for a whole week and I'll be dead during the day. Pray for me. Also don't miss me too much". 

Yongsun scoffed. "Miss you? That's a brave assumption."

"No, it's just me being sure about how charming I am", Byul said with a wink. She started her car and left with a smirk on her face. 

Yongsun wasn't sure about what just happened, all she knew was that she had a very flirty friend and she was really confused about a lot of stuff. She felt a lot of things around Byulyi and it was definitely getting to her. Guess it was finally time to meet her therapist voluntarily.


	11. Chapter 11

It was peak winter. While Yongsun loved winter, it had it's own disadvantages in the form of a very clingy friend. Byulyi was someone who always showed physical affection and Yongsun was so not used to it. It had started with innocent hand holding, but with time, she'd grown comfortable enough to hold her around the shoulders and put her face into her neck. And now, with winter, she unconsciously gravitated towards heat and that's where Yongsun came in.

Normally, Yongsun would have aid that she doesn't like this. She was not a very affectionate person. She liked her own space. But somehow, words seemed scarce when she was around Byulyi. And she didn't want to admit this, but holding hands made her feel soft. She still had no explanation for her behaviour around Byulyi. Well, she did, but that was absurd. 

"Yong, let's go, the movie is about to start. You can look at the sunset later you weirdo."

"For a doctor, you speak really stupid things. The sun sets once a day Byulyi. Don't be silly."

"But I don't want to miss the start of the movie," she whined. 

Yongsun couldn't help but smile. How had they gone from iffy strangers to whatever they were today? She was glad though. Byulyi was a good friend who always took care of her. She never had real friendships. Her parents were extremely protective so her sister and Hyejin were her only friends. This was a very welcome development for get. 

"Alright, alright. You win. Let's go. I still can't believe you're dragging me to a kid's movie."

"Hey it's a nice movie. And it's not only for kids. It's wholesome entertainment."

Soon, they were seated in the theatre, with two tubs of caramel popcorn and coke. 

"I'm gonna have a sugar high after this. Just because it's a children's movie doesn't mean you buy sweets Byulah. You're a doctor. You should know better."

"As a doctor I can confirm, sugar is the solution to everything. Just enjoy it while you can."

"If you say so."

The theatre darkened once the movie started playing. Unknowingly, the two entwined their hands while watching the movie. 

******

"Slow down Yong, it's not a race to the finish here. And I'm not as fit as you"

"It's your fault for getting me all those sweets. Now suffer"

Byulyi could only stare in defeat as Yongsun ran towards her street. They had discovered that they live quite nearby and it was very convenient for them to meet up often. 

Byulyi was glad to have met Yongsun. Wheein was her friend, but she never agreed to do things with her. Her work shifts always clashed with Wheein's and so they rarely got chances to meet outside the hospital. She was still a little apprehensive about this friendship because it started off as a doctor patient relationship but she had immediately transferred Yongsun to her junior resident so there wouldn't be any clash of interest. 

While she was lost in thoughts, she didn't realise that it had started to snow. It was the first snow of the season. Yongsun had stopped running up ahead and she was looking up at the sky. Byulyi couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. The street lamp gave her face a warm glow and she looked ethereal. 

"Why'd you stop? Tired already?"

"You wish, but it's the first snow. And it's a bit significant for me since it's the first snow for me after the accident. I'm feeling a bit sentimental."

That sobered her up. She held onto her hand and when Yongsun looked at their joined hands and smiled, her heart skipped a beat. They just stood there, as the season's first snow came down upon them. 

*****

Byulyi, 12:23 am: WHEEIN

Wheein, 12:34am: jesus Christ woman, it's past midnight. Too late for screaming

Byulyi, 12:35am: haha😑 listen. I think I messed up

Wheein, 12:36am: Ooo did you eat dog food again?

Byulyi, 12:37am: IT WAS ONE TIME, AND I WAS DRUNK😡

Byulyi, 12:39am: Remember how I said I don't have a crush on Yong? 

Wheein, 12:40am: oh you mean when you lied in a desperate attempt to hide your obvious feelings? 🤣

Byulyi, 12:41am: I hate you

Byulyi, 12:42am: But yes I lied. I like her. And I'm freaking out. 

Wheein, 12:43am: well, does she like you back? 

Byulyi, 12:44am: she's straight whee. And I think she's still hung up on her ex. Why do I keep falling for straight girls? They only break my heart😭😭 what sucks is I actually like this friendship 🥺

Wheein, 12:47am: Byul calm down. She doesn't need to know about your feelings you dumbass😗

Byulyi, 12:48am: But but

Wheein, 12:50am: Bestie, you have a very good poker Face. Use it. Now stop annoying me. We'll discuss this is much detail on the weekend. I have a ton of paperwork to do so bye🙄

****

"I wasn't expecting to see you back this soon. Is everything alright Ms Kim?"

Yongsun was still surprised she had managed to convince herself to go back to the therapist again. 

Dr Joohyun smiled at her and said "Well then, shall we begin?"


	12. Chapter 12

Silence. 

That was all Yong could hear. The irony in that sentence wasn't lost on her. She was at the therapist's office on a whim, but now words seemed to be scarce. She was still not sure why she was here. Well, she knew deep down but to face that line of thought was going to be hard. She took a deep breath. 

"First off, how do I address you, Doctor sounds a bit too formal for me."

"You can call me Ms Joohyun if that makes you comfortable but I still prefer Doctor because I like the little ego boost I get it," said the doctor, with a cheeky smile. 

"Dr Joohyun it is. Okay then I think I'm ready to talk." Yongsun was staring way too hard at the table and she knew it. She had to start talking. "Doc, what are your thoughts on attraction?"

"Attraction?"

"I'm referring to physical attraction to another person."

"Attraction is exactly what the word means. It's pretty self explanatory. But I think you're looking for a more nuanced definition. You're gonna have to give me a more detailed question."

"Ugh let me just say it. What are your thoughts on a woman getting attracted to another woman?"

Dr Joohyun looked surprised at the question. Yongsun was worried she had grossed her out and she was just about to make an excuse when the doctor started speaking. 

"It's still attraction Ms Kim. Attraction is subjective. You can be attracted to a person because of their looks, their personality or both. It's a very normal human emotion. It's just your body's way of saying it sees something nice and wants it."

"Oh."

"You don't necessarily have to be gay or bisexual to be attracted to the same gender. Does that answer your question?"

This was exactly what Yongsun wanted to hear. Right? But why was she feeling as unsure as she was at the beginning of the session?

"Can I ask what provoked this question? Are you ready to talk about it?"

"I've recently met a person, who I've become really good friends with. But lately I keep thinking about how attractive she looks. This is weird to me because I've always assumed I'm straight and I've never been attracted to a woman before. And it's making me really anxious."

"Sexuality is complex. Many people get attracted to one person of the same gender and no one else of that gender. I've seen people have a one off attraction to someone of the same gender and they ended happily in a relationship. But all this was when I was not in Korea. The society in Asian countries doesn't acknowledge same sex attraction and so most people tend to ignore attraction to the same gender. It happens more than you think."

"So you're telling me what I'm feeling is normal?"

"Yes it is. Have you been spending a lot of time with this person? Many times we get attracted to someone whom we spend a lot of time with. Proximity breeds attraction."

"You could say we are. We meet three to four times a week and spend whole weekends together".

"That just might be it. But then are you sure you're not emotionally invested? That's something you should consider. Physical attraction and emotional adoration are quite different. I want you to spend some days and try to understand yourself better."

"You've been in one serious relationship all your life and now that you're out of that relationship, you're now relearning what attraction and new feelings are. So I suggest that you journal and keep track of your thoughts for a while. We'll take this up again in the next session."

Yongsun was quiet for a bit. She had come here with one question, but she was somehow going with more questions. 

******

"Unnie, what are you doing back at work? Didn't you have to go to the hospital?", Hyejin whispered to Yongsun.

They were both at a department briefing and the chief was talking about a murder case. 

"My appointment was moved ahead so it was finished earlier. And I had nothing to do at home so I decided to come waste my time at work instead"

"You're so weird. If I were you I'd just sleep at home. Who goes to work when they'd already applied for leave?"

Yongsun turned to her and just winked at Hyejin in response. 

*****

The briefing was long and Hyejin and Yongsun were tired. 

"What have you been upto unnie? Everytime we try to make plans you're busy. What goes on?"

"Didn't I tell you I had plans with Byulah?"

"Wait what? Your cardiologist?". Hyejin gasped in shock. 

"Isn't that against the rule or something? For doctors to fraternise with their patients?"

"She transferred my case to a different doctor. We had a lot of similarities and I guess we both needed a friend. I mean, I have you but you're always busy with your friends. I'm just glad I have a friend to do stuff with. After my divorce I realised how scanty my social circle was"

"Aha so that's why you've been MIA all these days. I mean, kudos to the doctor for actually convincing you to leave work and go do stuff with her. She has my respect. Anyway, this is the same cardiologist who was super hot right? You need to totally introduce us" said Hyejin, while wigging her eyebrows. 

"Yah, no. Stop hitting on random people. Besides, weren't you trying to impress the ER doctor?"

"I realised we used to go to the same school after our date. Now it's just weird unnie. I'm avoiding her because I don't recollect her from school at all"

"How do you always find yourself in such weird situations? Never change Hyejinah"

Hyejin mock glared at Yongsun as she made her way out of the office building. 

*****

Byulah, 5:37pm: Yo

Yong, 5:38pm: 😑 respect your elders

Byulah, 5:38pm: oh please🤣 I thought we were way past honorifics 🥺

Yong, 5:39pm: 😡

Yong, 5:40pm: was there a purpose to this text or did you just want to annoy me?

Byulah, 5:41pm: Ah yea. My friend is throwing a Christmas party and I need someone to go with👉👈

Yong, 5:42pm: Has it occured to you that I might be busy that day?

Byulah, 5:43pm: Yong, are you busy on 25th?

Yong, 5:44pm: er..not really. Unless drinking hot chocolate while watching movies is considered busy

Byulah, 5:47pm: So you made me text extra messages only to say you're free. I'm considering you my plus one. You better turn up.

Yong, 5:48pm: how about no?

Byulah, 5:49pm: how about me not getting Daebakkie to our runs anymore?

Yong, 5:50pm: 🥺🥺you wouldn't

Byulah, 5:51pm: try me. So is that a yes?

Yong, 5:52pm: fine. I'll be there 🙄

Yongsun had a stupid grin on her face as she put the phone on her dashboard as she started her car to drive home. 

*


	13. Chapter 13

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

Yongsun was on a phone call with her mother. The call had already exceeded 30 minutes and her patience was wearing thin. She'd been busy with paperwork for the last week and hadn't called her mother and now she felt like she was in the Spanish inquisition. 

"Mom, I already apologised for not calling. Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Can't I know about my daughter?"

Yong sighed. It was better to get it over with. 

"I can't come over mom, I have prior commitments."

"What's more important than family? Are you dating someone? Is that why you're avoiding us?"

"Mom! Don't be dramatic. And no I'm not dating anyone. Wasn't one failed relationship enough? I'm going to a party with my friends"

"Oh, is it with Hyejin? Okay I won't stop you then. You need to have fun. But you should start dating again. It's already been 2 years darling"

Yong didn't want to correct her mother. If she believes it was Hyejin she was going with so be it. "Alright I'll think about the date. But I want to focus on my recovery and my career for now. Anyway I need to go now. I have a meeting in a few minutes"

Well that was painful. She wasn't ready to face her feelings yet. She herself wasn't sure what was going on with her and she was definitely not ready to discuss it with another human. For now.

****

Moonbyulyi was tired. It was the end of a long shift which she had to pick up because her colleague had sprained their hand. It was 4pm in the afternoon but it seemed like she had lost the concept of time after that 48 hour shift. 

"Let's go get coffee. You look like shit". Wheein shook her head as she peeked into Byulyi's office. 

"Are you this charming to all the girls or am I special?"

"Not everyone can smooth talk like you unnie. Some of us gotta work hard to impress girls."

"It's not called smooth talking, it's being polite", said Byulyi as she let out an angry huff. 

"I'm sure your ex will disagree. Besides, you have half the nurse's station whipped for you. It's sad really. To see women fall for your smooth talk."

"Do you actually have anything useful to say or are you here to annoy me? I'm really tired and I won't hesitate to throw this book at you," said Byulyi, pointing to her 3000 page cardiology book. 

"Ooh kinky. And yes I did have a purpose. To buy coffee. But what I'm actually interested in is your guest for my party. I didn't realise you were close enough to Detective Kim to be able to bring her. Am I missing something?"

"We're good friends now. Nothing to be curious about."

"Word on the street is y'all have been spending a lot of free time together. That's very interesting to me. "

"Why do you even know that? And we just spend time together because we have similar interests. Don't read too much into it"

"Are you sure? Because, last I remember, you were crushing on her. Hard"

"That's exactly what it'll remain. A crush. Please don't tell her anything when I bring her to the party. I really appreciate this friendship and I don't want to lose it."

Wheein stared at Byulyi for a beat. The expression on her face looked sincere. 

"Okay. I'll keep quiet. But seriously though, take care of yourself. You always give more than you receive and that sometimes worries me. I know I might joke around but you know that I care about you right?"

"Yes Wheein, I know. I promise I'll take care of myself. I know Yong is straight so she can't offer anything more than friendship. Just let my brain catch up with that information."

Wheein nodded at her and walked towards the ER. 

***

Yongsun was tired. Byulyi and her had been running for an hour now and she was certain she felt her heart race once or twice. 

"Hey are you alright? I was running and suddenly you weren't beside me". Byulyi's voice sounded concerned. "Yong why are you pale? What's happening?"

"I think my heart rhythm is off again. The implant took a while to set it back to normal", Yong said, as she went and sat on the chair beside the running trail. 

"Are you still having difficulties? It should have resolved by now."

"Yea I'm fine for the most part, until i start intense exercise. I guess I'm not used to it yet"

"Hmm, we're not running anymore. Come on let me get you home. You need rest" 

"Byul, I'm fine. Let me just rest a while"

"Nope, I will not be hearing any arguments, let's go"

Byulyi took Yong's hand in hers and pulled her up, and they then set off to the parking area. 

Yong noticed how thoughtful she was, right from making sure she got into the car properly, to locking the seatbelts. It felt good to have someone worry about her. 

Once they reached her apartment, Byulyi made sure to hold her hand and led the way. 

"Oi, I'm not fragile. Stop treating me like I'm made of glass"

"I know, but I don't want to risk it. Just humour me"

Again, Yong liked the concern. She was used to her parents being too busy with their respective careers and growing up, she didn't have much love and affection. She found physical affection hard to reciprocate but somehow that wasn't the case with Byulyi. 

Once they reached her apartment, Byulyi fidgeted around and before she realised, she had dinner served to her. 

"Here, it's ramen, since that's the only thing I can cook without killing someone. I'm gonna stay here at your place in case something happens. And no, I don't want any argument. I'm concerned and I know you have a seperate room." Byulyi looked like she meant business and it was hard to argue.

How could Yong say no to that? She just nodded at her and dug into her food. Once they were done with dinner, she gave Byulyi a pair of her extra pajamas and then they were settled for the night. 

Lying in her bed, Yong couldn't help but think about how Byulyi was asleep one wall away. She was feeling restless and the events of today had definitely not helped with her confused emotions. She still hadn't figured out her feelings and every day she went with these unresolved emotions on made her more uneasy. She'd definitely have to figure it out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea what I was going for in this chapter, so here's discombobulated mess


	14. Chapter 14

Byulyi was quite amused at the turn of events. She was trying to get over Yongsun but somehow here she was in her house, sleeping in her guest room. She shook her head and laid down in bed and wondered about how the events came about. 

She knew she had to get over her crush, but she had also realised that avoiding Yong was definitely not possible. Even if she couldn't have her as a partner, she definitely loved the friendship. So it was decided. She'd deal with her emotions like an adult and save her friendship. 

****

Yongsun turned the blaring alarm as she woke up the next day. She stretched out and walked to her kitchen, where she saw coffee already made and a note left by Byulyi. She had to go in early for work. So Yongsun was alone at home. She felt sad for some reason but she didn't want to dwell on that. 

*****

It was Christmas Eve. As usual, the city was decorated with lights and the Christmas trees looked beautiful, Yongsun thought to herself. She had been waiting for Byulyi to come and pick her up for the party and Byulyi was late. She blew warm air into her palms and was just about to go back into her apartment building when Byulyi pulled up. 

"Do you hate being on time? I was going to ditch you now in favour of my warm couch"

"Don't be dramatic, I was just dealing with some paperwork. Now get in, Wheein is waiting for us"

"Are you sure about me attending? I don't know Wheein that well and it might be a little weird"

"Yong, you think too much. She'd be happy to have you there"

Yongsun just nodded and turned to face the window.

****

"Byulah, you're finally here," said Wheein as she tackled Byulyi into a hug. 

"I thought you were going to ditch the party again like last time", muttered Wheein as she pouted at Byulyi. 

Yongsun who watched this entire exchange cleared her throat. Wheein then noticed her for the first time. 

"Oh hi Unnie. I didn't think I'd see you here. I honestly thought byuli was lying when she said that you were her guest. Welcome," exclaimed Wheein. Yongsun couldn't help but smile. Wheein reminded her of a puppy, with her infectious energy. 

"Well then, let me take your coats and shall we go inside? It's cold here". 

****

Yongsun felt a bit out of place at this party. For starters, it was full of doctors and nurses. She wasn't dumb by any means, but she felt really out of place among people of science, because she had ditched science the first chance she got. Secondly, she barely knew anyone here. She had stuck by Byulyi all night but now she had to talk to a senior so here she was stuck alone, with Wheein for company. 

"Unnie why do you look so tired? The night has just started. Come on let's get you some food". Wheein dragged her along to the table containing the hors d'oeuvres. While food was good, Yongsun definitely needed alcohol. There was a tiny problem as her tolerance was nil but she assumed one drink can't do that much harm. And that's how she now had a glass of scotch on the rocks. It had been close to half an hour since Byulyi had left her to socialise and she wanted to run from here. 

She was just about to get another glass when she felt the room tilt a bit. That doesn't seem right. She knew her tolerance was crap but she had one glass of scotch. She shook her head and tried to walk again and the room tilted. Again! Okay something was definitely wrong. She found a couch and plopped herself down. She was about to call Byulyi, when she saw her walk towards her.

"Yong are you okay? You look pale"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy….I just had one glass though. My tolerance isn't this low"

Byulyi was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. 

"Did you forget that you're on sedatives for mild stress? Now both of them are acting together and the effect is getting amplified. Yongsun why are you like this," Byulyi shook her head but she had a smile on her face. 

"Let's go. We can't be here any longer. You're looking like you can barely stand"

Byulyi went and quickly said goodbye to Wheein and then she came back to pick Yongsun up from the couch. They made it to the parking lot at a snail's pace. Yongsun could barely move and her thoughts were all muddled. 

Byulyi then helped her get into the car and fastened the seatbelts and asked her to stay for a bit in the car. A few minutes later, she came back with a bottle of water, which Yongsun downed in one gulp. 

She then rested her head against the seat and she could feel the car move vaguely. The next time she opened her eyes, the car had stopped, but that didn't look like her house. They were beside a food truck.

"I'll be right back" Byulyi said, and jogged towards the food truck. She came back with a hot dog and garlic bread. 

"Here, you didn't eat anything at the party so we're gonna need something to soak up the liquor"

Yongsun was in awe of her. Did she take care of everyone like this? She was lucky as hell to have Byulyi as a friend. She'd been an absolute mess tonight, but Byulyi had been so nice to her. She wasn't sure if it was the lack of good adult friendships she had or was it just that Byulyi was different. Different and nice. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't realise that she was staring. Byulyi 

snapped her fingers in front of her face and gave her the food. Once she had finished eating, Byulyi drove them to her house. 

In hindsight, Yongsun realised that this was the first time she'd visited Byulyi's place. She looked out of the window and saw the tall apartment building. This was located in a more expensive locale. Why was she surprised? She was a surgeon and one of the better ones at their jobs. Of course she was well off. Before she ran away with her thoughts, she was interrupted by Byulyi. 

"Yongsunah, are you okay staying here? I figured you can't be alone today and I have a spare room." Yongsun just nodded. After parking, Byulyi led her through the elevators into an opulent looking lawn. This reminded her of her parents house. Her parents were wealthy and even though they had offered to take care of her after her graduation, she wanted to be independent and experience life on her terms. So she had to convince them that she would be alright. It was a bit hard since she was becoming a cop but they'd eventually come around. 

She didn't have much time to ponder though, because they were now inside the apartment hallway. This was going to be a long night

******


	15. Chapter 15

Yongsun's first impression of Byulyi's apartment told her two things. One, she still lived like a college student. She could swear she had some of these furniture items in her dorm. Two, she really needed to clean her apartment. 

"Why is your apartment so messy? I swear college kids would salivate at this", said Yongsun, as she stumbled over a beanbag. 

There were medical journals sprawled over the sofa and there was an actual whiteboard in the living room with a bunch of medical gibberish scribbled on it. The wall had various knick-knacks and memorabilia. She had her medical certificates on one side and a baseball bat on the other side. She hadn't pegged Byulyi to be interested in sports. She tucked this piece of information into the back of her mind. What did pique her interest was the rainbow enamel pin on one of the certificate frame. She wasn't naive. She knew what it meant. But she didn't want to make any assumptions. 

"I don't spend a lot of time at home so I prefer to not clean up. Makes it easier to find stuff," muttered Byulyi with a touch of mortification on her face.

"That's enough, let's get you to sleep. You can explore my apartment when you're sober". She dragged a reluctant Yongsun along to her guest bedroom. 

"I don't want to sleep yet. I wanna talk". Yong had a pout on her face, which she found she was weak for. 

"Okay then Ms Kim Yongsun, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Before she could get anymore words out, she was engulfed in a hug. Yong's face was next to Byulyi's ear and she could hear her mumble. 

"You have no idea how much I want to talk about it, but I don't know how to". 

"Huh? You know we're friends right? You can talk to me about anything"

"I know, it's just that this isn't something I can discuss with you". Yongsun pressed a kiss on Byulyi's cheek and went into the guest bedroom only to close the door, leaving a very confused Byulyi behind. 

*****

"WHAT THE HELL" 

Those were the only words running through Byulyi's mind. She was worried about what Yong said. She couldn't discuss it with her? What did she even mean by that? And she was surprised by that kiss on her cheek. Yong wasn't one for physical affection. It was always her initiating. So today's behaviour was quite out of character for Yong. She didn't know what to think about what went down. 

She knew she shouldn't over think this, but old habits die hard. She decided to do some paper work to distract herself. But 3 hours later, she was just sitting in her study table spacing out. She couldn't stop thinking. She had considered every possibility and she was still running in circles. 

She shook herself and decided to talk to Yong about this in the morning. Nothing was going to come out of her overthinking this at 2am. 

****

Yongsun woke up with a horrible throbbing in her head. And she was in unfamiliar surroundings. She tried to recollect the previous night but she drew a blank. But right now she had a bigger issue. She had no idea where she was. Just as the panic was about to set in, she noticed the glass of water and a letter on the bedside table. 

Yong, drink the water, eat the meds kept beside it, and I've kept some toast in the kitchen. If you can, do eat them. I have an early morning surgery today so I will not be here when you wake up. 

Moonbyulyi

Oh so that's where she was! Byulyi's house. Once she took the meds and had toast, she felt a bit human again. She still had no recollection of the previous night but shev had an ominous feeling. Her memories were hazy and honestly, thinking about last night increased her headache. She was so glad it was the weekend and that she did not have to report back to duty. 

Once she found the way out of Byulyi's apartment, she headed straight home. She felt like something was off, but she just couldn't quite put a finger on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Wheein was just about to bite into her sandwich when her phone started ringing. She could never catch a break. Of course it was Byul. The girl had no sense of time.

"This better be important because I put my lunch on hold for you" 

"Woah why so annoyed Wheein? Is it because you are working but I am not?"

"Wait what? you are not working? I swear I saw you in the hospital early in the morning?"

"Oh yeah I had a minor surgery in the morning after that I took a leave of absence. But that is not important right now. I have a huge crisis going on" 

"Wait, you, Dr Moonbyulyi, professor of cardiology voluntarily took a leave of absence? Is the earth suddenly not tilted anymore? Is the sun rising in the west now? Is-"

"Jung Wheein! I told you I have a crisis going on right now"

"Oops. Sorry do continue"

"So last night"

"Ooo last night, the night you took Yong unnie home" 

"WHEEIN!"

"Sorry I won't interrupt anymore", said Wheein, with a giggle. 

"So last night, as you know, Yong was out of it. So I had to take her home. It was all fine, till she hugged me all of a sudden and told me that she had a problem going on and that she couldn't discuss it with me. I'm scared whee, what if she wants to end the friendship?"

"Don't be dramatic. Why would she do that? Y'all are always stuck to each other. Did you do something to piss her off?" 

"That's the thing, everything was fine or at least it has been fine from my side. I mean we used to text regularly till yesterday. But she hasn't texted me since morning. I had even left a note beside her. But I haven't heard a word from her. Whee this is so stressful"

"I really can't help you if you don't even know why she's annoyed. We're not even sure if she's annoyed. Just call her. I'm sure you'll figure out what to say. Now then, unlike some of us, I have work, so bye…"

*****

Yongsun was lying in bed in complete mortification. Events from last night were slowly trickling back into her head, and while she hadn't done something really embarrassing, she had kissed Byulie. Granted, it was just on the cheek, but she never did that to anyone. It was time she finally faced up to facts. She was indeed attracted to Byul. Where did that put her? She had never been attracted to a woman before. Hell, she had been with only one man all my life. 

She had been avoiding this line of thought since her visit to the therapist and she had not expected to have to deal with them this often. How does one even deal with having to come to terms with one's sexuality this late in life? She felt nady that she had been avoiding Byulie since the morning. She had to talk about it to someone, and she could think of just two people, Hyejin and Byulie. And it wasn't a difficult choice to make.

*****

Hyejin was just about to be done with her paperwork and head home when she got a text from Yongsun

Yong unnie, 5:40pm: hyejinah, can you come home tonight? I have something important to talk about

Hyejin, 5:41pm: um, sure, as long as you promise to feed me

Yong unnie, 5:42pm: okay🙄

*****

It was almost 6:00 p.m. in the evening when Hyejin drove into Yongsun's driveway. She was just about to knock on the door when Yongsun opened the door. 

"Oh my god you scared me. Were you lurking at the door?"

"Ah sorry about that," Yong mumbled with a blush on her face. 

"Where's the food you had promised me? I haven't had lunch. Feed me"

"But I need to talk Hyejinah. It's kinda important."

"Unnie, it can wait for a while. Please?", Hyejin looked at Yong with what she hoped was a pleading look in her eyes. 

"Fine. Come on"

****

Dinner was done. And Yongsun had been antsy the whole time. Hyejin was surprised to see her friend like this. Usually she wasn't this flustered. Something was definitely up. 

"Okay then, spill. What's been bothering you?"

Yong paused. A state, and a deep breath. She looked like she was collecting herself and Hyejin was kinda worried about what she had to say. Everytime Yong would open her mouth and close it right back. 

"Just say it Unnie. It's clearly eating at you", Hyejin snapped. 

"I think I'm gay, or bisexual. I'm still figuring it out, but yes that".

The room went silent. Hyejin was shocked. Out of all the things she could think of, this was definitely not the one. 

"Wait what? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes…" 

Yong was sitting with her eyes scrunched up and it broke Hyejin's heart. 

"Hey hey don't be scared. I'm here for you. I'll help you figure this out. Deep breaths woman, deep breaths. When you're ready, tell me everything."

*******


	17. Chapter 17

Silence can be scary. It's deafening. Especially when no words can explain what goes on in your mind.

Hyejin had been waiting for Yongsun to speak but all she had was her opening and shutting her mouth right after. She knew this was going to be a hard conversation. Hyejin had gone through this exact predicament before realising that she was bisexual. And she was only 18 so she had no one to lean onto. Which was exactly why she was determined to be here for Yongsun. 

"Unnie I'm waiting. Take your time okay?"

****

Yongsun was painfully aware of the the silence around her. She knew she eventually had to speak up but she did not know how do articulate her thoughts. How was she supposed to discuss something which she herself wasn't sure about? Where it was better to rip off the bandaid than delay the agony.

"I don't even know where to begin. I feel like everything in my life to this point has been a lie. Have a been into girls all my life? Is this a one time thing? Was my relationship with my ex even real?". Just as she was about to completely panic, she felt Hyejin grabbing her hand.

"Unnie calm down. We have all night. We can discuss this slowly. But what triggered this line of thought?"

"Oh um". Wasn't that just perfect? She was blushing now. 

"Byul"

"I knew it!"

"Please, you knew nothing"

"Unnie when was the last time you skipped work to go spend time with a friend"

The silence answered Hyejin's question. 

"Not just that, you're different around her. You might not realise this but your walls arent as high up around her. You unconsciously do things that someone does only when they like someone. Just because I am quiet does not mean I don't observe things"

"Hyejinah that's not even the point. I've never liked a woman. What if I'm mistaking platonic adoration for something else?"

"Oh so you want to kiss every friend you have?"

"Don't be silly" Yongsun said with a huff. 

"Exactly what I thought.Unnie not everyone realises their sexuality in their teenage. You should definitely know this with all the movies and books you read. The only thing it can be a problem here is if the doctor is straight, which I am 90% sure she isn't-"

"What? What do you mean?", Yong interjected.

"Oh you sweet summer child, it's called having a gaydar. And mine isn't wrong. But in this case, I've also seen her wear rainbow pins, which I'm surprised you have never noticed. But anyways, this isn't an issue. I don't get why you're so worried"

"I'm crushing on s friend Hyejin, do you want me to tell you all the ways that can go wrong? I have never connected to another human this well and I don't want to risk losing her just because I am suddenly into her."

Hyejin pulled Yongsun into a hug and murmured into her ears. 

"Unnie don't be too pressured. The decision is yours in the end. I still feel like you should tell her. Because, judging by the way Byul unnie looks at you, she's definitely smitten. I was just keeping quiet because it wasn't gonna go anywhere"

"I see you've been keeping a lot of stuff from me"

"Yah, don't be dramatic. I'm just saying what I see. And I see a whipped woman. That woman, a self proclaimed workaholic took days off to go on silly trips with you. Did that not clue you in?"

"I wasn't actively thinking about this back then"

Yongsun pulled away from the hug and started pacing around the room. 

"I haven't told my parents too Hyejinah. What if they are not ok with this?"

"If they are not ok with this it is their loss. Your mother is pretty open minded. but I don't think you should be worrying about that before coming to a conclusion about your feelings. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even remember what happened last night properly. The few fragmented memories are messing with me. I haven't even spoken to Byulyi since morning. I'm such a mess"

"Stop beating yourself up. You're having a revelation here. I am sure everything will be alright between the two of you if you apologize. Don't worry about that unnie"

"Thank you so much for coming today. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Now that the hard part of the conversation is done, are you not interested in men anymore? I told you they aren't worth it"

"Yah, I'm still figuring it out."

"You must definitely come for the pride march unnie, it's fun"

"Nope, not happening. You know I hate crowds."

"You're no fun. Well then, let's watch a sapphic movie to celebrate your sapphic awakening"

Carol was playing on the TV. Yongsun I was glad she had a friend who was with her during this hard time. Hyejin was asleep beside her on the sofa so she tucked her in and left the room. She had a lot of soul searching to do and there was no better time than midnight.

****


	18. Chapter 18

Yongsun felt a huge burden off her shoulder after discussing her worries with Hyejin. In hindsight, she should have discussed this with her earlier. It would have saved her a lot of confusion and worries. But she had never felt comfortable sharing her worries with people. She felt that she was adding to their worries. 

She was stuck in her idle thoughts when her phone started ringing. Her sister?

“Hello?”

“Yong, listen, I got a gift voucher for a weekend getaway at the amusement park. I was supposed to go with my friend but she has other work this week. Do you want it?”

“Um-’’

“See this was given to me for free and you know I hate wasting free things. Let me know soon.”

A thought struck Yongsun. 

“Unnie, I’ll take it”

“Alright then”. Before she could respond, her sister had disconnected the call. She was never going to change. Always in a rush.

Now she had to have a difficult conversation. 

She took a deep breath as she pressed the dial button. 

“Hello?”

“Byulah, hi”

“What’s up Yong? Its been a long time since i've heard from you. Is everything all right?”

“Yea, I was having a bit of a crisis. But it's alright now. But that's not why I called. Are you free this weekend?"

"It depends I might have to move things around a bit, but yes I think I am free"

"Do you want to go to the amusement park with me? My sister had extra tickets and it would be a shame to let them go to waste so I thought why not us both. You can totally say no if you want to-

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes let's go. It's been a long time since I've taken a proper break, so why not"

Yong took a deep breath. 

"Alright then, it's a date."

"Date? Hmm okay. I'll be dressed to my best abilities" said Byulyi, with a chuckle.

"Okay then see you"

Date? What was she thinking. She cut the call before she could embarrass herself further. 

Maybe tell her how you feel first, before asking her out on a date?

Hyejin would have told her this if she were here now. She shook her head and got up to report to work. But she couldn't wait for the weekend.

***

It had been a week since the party. It had been a whole week since Byul had seen Yongsun. Even their texting was sporadic. If she didn’t know better, she’d think Yongsun was avoiding her. Which sucked because she didn't even know what she had done. So when she said she was surprised when Yong called her and invited her to go on a weekend trip with her, she was not lying. Well, of course she had said yes. It needed a lot of schedule rearrangement on her part, but she had finally managed to make some time. She still wasnt sure if this was wise, considering the almost radio silence she had recieved from Yongsun all week, but she also had to consider the fact that she had contacted her first. Maybe she could finally ask her about why she was avoiding her.She was really whipped huh. She was never this considerate with her other partners. They were not Kim Yongsun, her mind screamed at her.

She really had to get a grip of her feelings. For all she knew, Yongsun was not into women. And even if she were, she still proably would'nt make a move because she didn't know if she was ready to risk this friendship. To say that she was in a mess, was an understatement. She let out a huge sigh and tried to focus on her paperwork, hoping to get this done with so that hopefully she could be free before the weekend. 

***


	19. Chapter 19

The amusement park was a 30 minute drive from the city. Since they had a weekend stay at the resort in the amusement park they had set out early in the morning so that they could get the best room available. Yongsun had talked Byulyi into letting her drive her Mercedes and she was currently speeding away on the highway. Byulyi was telling her stories from the emergency room. 

"I swear I don't understand people. Why would you try to lift weights which you know you can't? That hernia was so bad Yong, Whee had a hard time convincing them that it wasn't gonna reduce on its own"

"Being a doctor is very entertaining I see?", Yong interjected. She was still focussed on the road, but there was a smile on her face, reflecting her amusement. 

"Not really. It's not as glamorous as they show it to be on TV shows. Most of the time it's just people who come to us with chest pains, which isn't even a cardiac cause it's just indigestion. It's so not fun convincing them that they are all right and I just need an antacid. The most interesting case I've seen in a while was yours". Byul suddenly stopped talking. She was not sure if Yong was comfortable discussing this. 

"Why'd you stop talking? Are you afraid that I might be traumatised? Don't worry I am totally fine. My therapist even asked me to discuss this if possible. Why exactly was it interesting?"

A pause, and then Byul started talking. 

"Well, it's just that I am so used to seeing the regular cases of heart failures or hypertension. So anything which is out of the ordinary is interesting. Arrhythmias and pacemakers are always interesting"

"Right. Okay stop there. I don't wanna know more. Besides, we're almost here."

Yongsun took a left turn and they could see the amusement park sign board. 2 minutes later, they were in a huge parking lot. 

As they checked into the hotel, they were lucky enough to manage to snag a room in the higher floors, which had a view of the lake and the mountains beyond it.

As they entered the room, Byulyi plopped onto the bed which was near the window, while Yongsun took the other one. 

"Well, then now that we're checked in, do you want to sleep a bit before going to the park? It's still 8:40am."

Byulyi didn't answer, as she had already passed out. Yong stared at her for a bit, with a smile on her face. She shook herself out and set an alarm and fell asleep. 

****  
Yongsun screamed as the roller coaster took a downward dive. She had a death grip on Byulyi's hand, she only realised it when the ride ended. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. Is your hand alright?"

Byulyi wasn't, well the blood circulation was cut off but she nodded at her. 

"If I knew you were this scared I wouldn't have taken you to the rollercoaster"

"Oh I wasn't scared…..well maybe a little bit. But if we don't face our fears, what's the point"

"Nice philosophy you got there, but it doesn't work all the time"

"Oh trust me I know"

Byulyi sensed an underlying message there, but she could not dwell on it because Yongsun dragged her to the next ride. 

****  
"Why is food at an amusement park always overpriced"

"They know we are desperate and we will spend it, besides you are a doctor. I am sure you earn enough to be able to afford this"

"That's not the point Yong, I just think it's robbery in broad daylight to spend $30 on pizza and fried rice"

"Fine, let's go somewhere else then."

They decided to go to a more moderately priced Korean barbecue place instead. Soon, they were seated in front of a barbeque, with chicken and pork getting cooked. 

Byulyi couldn't help but notice how much Yong took care of her seemingly without knowing. She cooked the meat and even cut it for her. If she didn't stop her, she'd have probably fed her too. Which Byulyi would totally not mind but they were in public. When she ate something spicy, she was ready with water for her, and it seemed she anticipated her next move. 

After eating, they decided to go on the milder rides so they didn't throw up their lunch. It was almost the evening when they waited in line for the Ferris wheel. Once they were in a compartment by themselves Byulyi couldn't help but stare at Yongsun. 

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Nah, you just look really pretty right now."

Byulyi took a while to realise that she had just said that out loud. There was a dusting of pink on Yongs cheeks, and she wasn't sure if it was the evening light or a blush. 

Yongsun cleared her throat and looked away from her, out of the window. 

It was quiet for a few minutes. And then Yongsun spoke. 

"Byulah, I have something to tell you"

She took a deep breath and faced her. 

"I-....I think I like someone"

Byul's heart dropped at the sudden declaration. She had expected this, but to hear it hurt more. She wasn't sure what to say in reply to that so she kept quiet, hoping that she would continue to speak. 

"......And it's a girl"

Byul choked on air. She definitely did not see that coming. Was this a coming out? 

"What!?". She intended to keep her tone normal, but it came out as a squeak

"Yea. I've been working on my feelings and coming to terms with it the whole of last week. That's why I was a bit distant. I wanna apologize for that."

Damn, now Byulyi felt like shit for freaking out. She was struggling with her sexuality, but Byulyi had let her insecurities get to her. She moved to Yongsun's seat and pulled her into a hug. Yongsun didn't resist and melted into the hug. 

"Why didn't you call me Yong? I was worried about you. I thought something bad had happened, and not gonna lie, I thought you hated me."

"Hate you? I could never do that."

Byulyi was hoping for an elaboration, but it was clear that she wasn't getting any. 

"You should have told me. I would have never judged you for that"

"Really?"

"I never cared about the gender of a person anyways. Love is love. I don't see why anyone cares about it"

"Oh"

The conversation ceased after that. Clearly Yongsun was processing this. They just sat in the embrace till the ride was over. 

After that, Yongsun just walked in silence, with Byulyi walking behind her. When they reached the room, she changed and laid down on the bed, again, in complete silence. Byulyi did not like how things were between them, but she had decided to not interfere with her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is me indulging myself as there arent many medical AUs out there. Since I'm a med student myself, this is sort of a stress reliever for me. It's mostly going to be fluff with regular angst. Don't know yet if it'll be slow burn.
> 
> Find me on twitter too. My account is @yongscamera  
> Its a cross post from AFF


End file.
